


Shake Off the Bitter

by sevenfists



Series: Geography for Beginners [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-08
Updated: 2006-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists
Summary: The last thing Sandy's expecting is for Jensen to sling her over his shoulder and carry her into the bathroom.





	Shake Off the Bitter

The last thing Sandy's expecting is for Jensen to sling her over his shoulder and carry her into the bathroom. She squeals and kicks her feet against his chest, but he's twice her size, and he just slaps her ass and keeps moving. She's going to make him _pay and pay_.

Jensen stops in the doorway of the bathroom. Sandy's facing the wrong way to be able to see anything,  but she hears water running, and then Jared says, "She's gonna kill you."

"It's worth it," Jensen says.

She hears Jared unzip his jeans and kick them off. "It always is," he says, and his feet shuffle against the tile, and she hears him kissing Jensen, the illicit sound of tongues gliding together, and Jensen's cut-off laughter. Sandy squirms a little.

"Yeah," Jared says, and puts his hand on Sandy's ass, slides it down between her legs. She's wet and open, and Jared's thumb slides right into her, easy as anything.

"You fucked her," Jared says, not really a question, and Jensen laughs again instead of answering.

Sandy's desperate to get down, see what's going on, make the boys shape up and quit fooling around. "Jensen, if you don't put me down, I'll call your mom and tell her you don't respect ladies like you should," she says, and digs her nails into the hard muscle beside his spine.

Jensen promptly swings her down and sets her on her feet, his hands circling her waist. "We can't have that," he says, smiling at her, his eyes crinkling up, and Sandy loves him a lot in that moment. She hooks her fingers in the waistband of his boxers, draws them down his legs. He's hard again.

"I still need a shower," Jared says from behind her, placing his hands over Jensen's. He kisses Sandy's bare shoulder and she shivers.

"So get in the damn shower," she says, and Jared does something that makes Jensen smile even wider.

"Christ, woman, quit nagging me," Jared says. His hands tighten at her waist, tugging her backward, Jensen trailing along. She hears the door to the shower stall open, and then Jared's turning her around, bending his head to kiss her. Sandy wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back, rubbing her tits against his chest.

When Jared pulls back, he's got that smirk on his face that means he's up to something. "Come on," he says, looking not at her but at Jensen, and between the two of them they manhandle Sandy into the shower. The dual showerheads are going full blast, hot enough to steam.

Jared pushes Sandy against the tiled wall, hooks his hands under her thighs, and lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist. The wall's cold against her back, but the water's warm, and Jared's hands are even warmer as they cradle her hips. His cock nudges the sensitive skin in the crease of her thigh, so close to where she wants it but not quite there.

"Help me hold her," Jared says. He pulls away a little, spreading Sandy's legs open, and Jensen presses up against her left side, slides a hand under her ass to support her. She turns her head and kisses him, bites at his lips, bites at his tongue when he tries to slip it into her mouth.

"Good," Jared says, and reaches out to snag the detachable showerhead.

"Uh-uh, no way," Sandy says, pulling her mouth away from Jensen's so she can bite Jared's shoulder. She pinches his earlobe and he winces, grins at her.

"Baby, there isn't a thing you can do to stop me," he says, and it's true: Sandy can't get away, can't avoid it when Jared fusses with the showerhead's settings and then brings it up between her legs. The water pulses against her clit, and Sandy knows she isn't going to last long.

"She's gonna come in about two seconds," Jensen says, smoothing his hand along her trembling thigh.

"That's the idea," Jared says. He tilts the showerhead, changing the angle, and Sandy claws at his shoulders and hears herself making all kinds of noises.

"Jared," she says, "Jared—you bastard—"

Jared laughs and leans in close, pressing his mouth right against her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you," he murmurs, low and rumbling, "and then I'm gonna make him lick your taste off of me. You like that? And then I'm gonna fuck his tight ass and let you watch."

He knows just what to tell her to make her lose her mind. "Oh god," Sandy moans, feeling her cunt throb, and Jensen chooses that exact moment to slide his hand back a little further and rub his thumb against her hole.

A girl can only take so much. Sandy's toes curl, and she bites her lip hard, feeling her face scrunch up as she comes. It's seismic, earth-shaking. And Jared doesn't pull the showerhead away—Sandy curses at him, claws at his back, but he holds it there until she's writhing in his arms from overstimulation.

"Okay," Jared says finally, and sets the showerhead in its rack.

"I hope you die," Sandy gasps, and hears Jensen's low chuckle, feels his soothing hand tracing the lines of her ribs.

"I know you do, baby," Jared says, kissing her softly, like he isn't secretly the spawn of Satan. Sandy knows better. She glares at him, nips sharply at his lower lip.

"Feisty," Jensen says, kissing behind her ear.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Jared says, presses Sandy's thigh up a little further, and slides his cock into her, evidently too hot for it to bother getting a condom out of the medicine cabinet.

Sandy twitches around him, arches her back against the wall and moans. It's too much. Jared's mouth is all over her neck, finding every sensitive spot she has, and Jensen strokes her back with one hand and the curve of her breast with the other. She tries to shift her hips, but Jared's got her so tight against the wall that she can't move. She's helpless, grabbing at his hair while he pounds into her, while he hikes her thighs up higher and sinks even deeper inside.

"Christ," Jensen says, and Sandy feels guilty for half a second because she'd forgotten all about him. But it's not like she can be expected to keep track of her surroundings when Jared's fucking her like this, driving his hips in like he's forgotten how to do anything else. And Sandy's getting there again, spiraling higher and higher, feeling her nipples tighten and her cunt tighten and her spine arch back against the wall.

"Yeah," she says, "fuck, Jared, come on," and then she's coming, tipping over the edge and shaking from it, overwrought.

She comes down slow, her face buried in Jared's neck, Jensen's hands stroking through her hair. Jared's still hard inside her, but he's stopped moving, waiting for—waiting for what?

"What," she says, raising her face so she can look at Jared. His pupils are blown, mouth red and open; Sandy wants to hold him down and tease him until he screams her name. She won't, though—Jensen's leaking against her hip, and this is all supposed to be about _him_ , after all, not about Sandy. She's letting herself get carried away.

"Yeah," Jared says. He kisses her again and lowers her down, lets her lean against the wall. He turns to face Jensen, the two of them squaring off. She can't read Jensen's expression in profile, but Jared doesn't even have to say anything before Jensen's falling to his knees and taking Jared's cock into his mouth.

Sandy can't tear her eyes away. They're in the middle of the shower stall, right where the spray of water's weakest; Jared hasn't been washed clean yet, and Sandy knows exactly what Jensen's tasting. He closes his eyes, sucks, his cheeks hollowing out. Sandy clutches at Jared's free hand, the one that isn't buried in Jensen's wet hair, and uses her other hand to tease at Jared's balls, tugging on them gently.

"Shit, Jensen," Jared says, and pulls back. Jensen looks up at him, eyes hooded, mouth looking bruised.

"Aren't you going to fuck my tight ass?" Jensen asks. His voice sounds rough, used. He reaches down and fists his cock.

"Um," Jared says, licking his lips. He just stands there and stares down at Jensen, not moving, until Sandy rolls her eyes and hands Jared her bottle of hair conditioner.

"You're hopeless, Padalecki," she says, wrapping Jared's limp fingers around the bottle.

"Yeah," he says, not paying any attention to her, but he keeps his grip on the bottle when he bends over to help Jensen stand up.

"C'mere," Sandy says, and tugs Jensen over to her. He braces his hands on the wall beside her head, leans in and kisses her. She sets a hand on his hip, tracing the ridge of muscle there.

She can't see what Jared's doing—her vision's blocked by Jensen's body—but she hears the lid of her conditioner snap open, and then Jensen jerks against her.

"Did he put his fingers in you?" she asks, brushing her lips against Jensen's jaw.

"Yeah," Jensen says tightly.

"How many?" Sandy asks.

"Two," Jensen says, and gasps, throwing his head back.

The conditioner bottle drops to the floor, and Jared's hands appear, clutching at Jensen's hips.

"Wait," Jensen says, "what about—"

"I'm clean," Jared says, kissing Jensen's neck, and Jensen closes his eyes. Sandy has to bite her lip at that—that Jensen doesn't argue or ask questions, that he trusts Jared that much.

She watches Jensen's face as Jared presses into him. His forehead wrinkles, eyebrows drawing down; and then his expression clears, face smoothing out, his mouth opening a little. Sandy knows—she's been there, Jared's cock so far up her ass it feels like the top of her head's coming off. She kisses Jensen's slack mouth, trails teasing fingers along his cock.

Jared grunts something incoherent. It can't be comfortable for him, his knees bent so he can thrust into Jensen, but he doesn't seem to care. Sandy can see his fingers digging into Jensen's hips, his wet hair stuck to the side of Jensen's neck.

They're so beautiful together, the two of them, gasping and moving in tandem—these two men that Sandy cares about so much. She tightens her hand around Jensen's cock, cups his balls with her other hand, and his eyes snap open as he comes all over her fist.

"Yeah," Sandy murmurs to him, "I've got you," and strokes him through it.

He keeps his eyes on hers as Jared's thrusts grow ragged, helpless. Jensen looks wrecked, blown wide open, and something in Sandy's chest twists painfully.

Jared comes, sinking his teeth into Jensen's shoulder. Sandy doesn't pay him much mind. He pulls out, ducks under the spray to rinse off.

Sandy reaches between Jensen's legs and rubs at his hole. He's swollen, wet, leaking Jared's come. She pulls her fingers back to her mouth, sucks them clean. Jensen's still watching her, his eyes dark, his eyelashes wet and matted together.

"I need some pancakes," Jared says, cheerful, oblivious.

"There are still a few on the counter, you could pop those in the microwave," Sandy says. "And I stuck the extra batter in the fridge."

"You're the best," Jared says, kissing the top of her head.

"I know," Sandy says. "Why don't the two of you go get something to eat. I'm going to wash my hair."

She watches them as they towel off, pull on their boxers, swat playfully at each other. Jensen's acting like nothing happened, but Sandy knows better. She feels like an asshole. She just wanted to—well, good intentions, road to hell, all that.

She can hear them laughing together in the kitchen as she walks to the bedroom to get dressed. Jared hollers at the dogs, and Jensen says something she can't quite make out, and then there's barking and Jared's surprised yelp.

She's putting her hair up when Jensen appears in the doorway, a little smear of powdered sugar on his cheek. "I'm here for my clothes," he says.

"Ooh, can I watch?" Sandy asks around the hair elastic clamped between her teeth.

"Don't have much of a choice, do I," Jensen says, his grin flickering on and off like a light. He tugs on his jeans, his jacket; sits on the chair to pull on his shoes. Sandy watches him: the smooth lines of his face, unconcerned, like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"I'm going home," Jensen says, and wanders over to press a kiss to the top of her head, the same way Jared always does.

"Okay," Sandy says. "I'll walk you out."

Jared's still in the kitchen, eating pancakes. "See ya, Jen," he calls as they walk past.

"Yeah," Jensen says. "Bye."

Sandy likes to think of herself as a generous person, but she isn't willing to give this to Jensen, this one thing that he wants so badly. Jared could probably be very happy with Jensen, but Sandy isn't willing to let Jared go. She's too in love with him. She isn't that selfless.

So when she see Jensen to the door, she doesn't say _Have dinner with us tomorrow_ or _We could meet at a bar tonight or something_. She just smiles at him and says, "Drive safe. I'll see you soon."


End file.
